Bondage and Freedom
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: ::deep breath:: This is not my story. It is my sister's, Lavender LePsycho. I repeat, this is not my story. It's Lavender's. Please R&R!


Konniechewa Minna! Okay I know I'm a weird person but that doesn't mean you can spit flames at my first fic! This is a season 02 story and I'm not exactly sticking with the storyline here the only reason I wrote this was a season 02 picture and a song that reminded me of it .This is an au where my character exists. Well here goes ! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon if I did I would get rid of So- whoops! But I don't . But Lavender is mine so hands off! :: Pulls badminton racket out of closet and bonks all the authors trying to use Lavender :: Sora no baka ! :: dodges knives from Sora fans:: enjoy! :: dodges more knives : :   
*************************************************************************************  
  
Bondage and Freedom  
Part One: Trapped  
By : Lavender LePsycho  
  
  
  
A pair of lavender eyes fluttered open awakening the young girl from her dream .   
"Huh ? We're free ? Darn it was only a dream ." she sighed , "but it seemed so real ." She absentmindedly stoked the little digimon in her arms . Although he wasn't her partner she was quite fond of him . She got up and walked to the window ,the only source of light in their dratted prison . As she tried to remember what had happened a few days before her mind grew fuzzy , still trying to recover from the blast that had decided her fate in the control thingie that she was trapped in , probably forever . Patamon stirred waking from the same dream   
" Wha ? Are we free ? " He wondered .   
" No , but it's a good thing you woke up Sleeping Beauty ! "   
" Who's Sleeping Beauty ? "   
" Er , never mind . " They both fell into a fit of giggles . But alas ( snigger ! ) it only lasted a few minutes and then returned to the old atmosphere of unpenetrable gloom.   
" Talk about humungo party lull ! " Lavender's voice was the only sound that pierced the gloom . ( she's the girl with lavender eyes )   
" Patamon do you remember what happened with Kaizer that got us stuck here ? Every time I try to my brain goes all fuzzy , I guess it's still recovering from the blast "  
" What blast ? " Patamon asked , puzzled .   
" The blast that knocked me out , silly . "  
" I don't remember any blast. "  
" I think that since you were being squeezed so tightly you passed out before Kaizer gave me a faceful of dark energy. Good thing he didn't use his evil corkscrew of doom on me."   
"Can you just tell me what you remember ? "  
" Okeydokey but it gonna be kinda vague . "   
" Well , I don't remember how but Kaizer caught me and , oy !, he squeezed me hard ! I could barely breath !, no wonda I passed out! Well you guys were constantly attacking him until the portal opened behind T.K. , I think Kaizer opened it . Every body got sucked in but you ... then I passed out . "   
" Thanks Patamon I think I remember now . I'll continue from when you passed out . Now let's see, I said something I remember some of it but the part I can't remember bothers me . Whatever I said made him mad. "   
" What do you remember ? "  
" All evil has a something something . The last two words are all mumbo jumbo . "   
" What happened next ? "   
" He gave me a faceful of dark energy ! "   
" Itai !"   
" Shall we take a look around ?, " Lavender said airily " Wormmon might be our tour guide ."   
" Wouldn't Kaizer be mad at us ?"   
" We don't know the way out , do we ? "   
" Iie , so let's go !" Lavender opened the door a fraction and suddenly started searching frantically through her pockets. The pockets were on her khaki vest on top of a white T-shirt with matching khaki pants which blended perfectly with her sandy blond hair that was most often in a high ponytail but now loose and wild . A yellow scrunchie and hair elastic were on her wrist .One last detail , a yellow badminton racket was strapped to her waist like a sword .Finally finding what wanted she wanted she pulled a mini flashlight out of one of her many pockets .Turning it on she beckoned Patamon forward and advanced into the darkness that was the dark tower.   
" Freaky isn't it ?" Patamon whispered .  
" Hai ," Lavender whispered back " but why are we whispering ? "  
" Dunno ."   
"Maybe we'll find Pikamon !" Lavender half whispered .  
" Pikamon ? Who's that?"   
"My Digimon ." Lavender replied as a picture of her gray and orange mouse-like Digimon popped into her head,  
"Well , let's get moving"  
"Okay."  
And they advanced into the darkness of the unknown.  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
Dontcha hate cliffhangers? And here's my Arigatou:  
~Kay ~ : Thank you sister dear , for encouraging me to continue writing. :)  
Kyra: Finish Gem Warriors please! :)  
Alchemine: Just because your nice and my friend! :)  
Matt: I love you Matt! :)  
Translations:  
Hai-Yes  
Iie-No  
Itai-Ouch, ow  
Konneichewa-Hello  
Minna-everyone, everybody  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  



End file.
